


Raindrops

by Estine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Heavy Rain (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estine/pseuds/Estine
Summary: 童话作家与他的RK800型家用仿生人
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Norman Jayden
Kudos: 2





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档

1

他感到呼吸困难，他意识到自己正处于梦与现实的边缘，他的背上被汗水浸透，黏腻的触感让他感到一阵反胃，他想要睁开眼，但黑暗无比坚定深沉地顶住他的眼皮，压迫感让他的眼球开始发疼，于是他艰难地翻了个身，耳边听见廉价皮质沙发被摩擦的嘎吱声。

他意识到自己的手稿和钢笔从肚腹上滑落了下去，掉在黑暗里，像是栖息下来的白色大鸟，不知道他的笔有没有摔坏，他能在脑海中勾勒出笔尖开裂，墨水溅到地板上的凄惨模样，一如他之前用过的所有钢笔，但此刻他并不想仅仅为了查看一支钢笔，而冒险挣脱黑暗的桎梏。

潺潺的水声由远及近，他在浅黑色的梦境中意识到那是雨，十月的底特律总是下雨，他想，于是那些潮湿的墙角和天花板成了霉菌的温床，他仿佛能感受到微生物在湿黏厚重的空气中舒展着身体欢呼，菌丝爬进了他的身体里然后遍布脏器。

奇怪的是水声不断地在扩大，仿佛有人在他的耳边用粗鲁的动作将水龙头开到最大，容器和金属水池碰撞的声响嘈杂地混在一起冲撞着他的耳膜，他听见微弱的破碎声，掺杂在无限制的轰鸣中。

他睁开了眼，被写字台上的灯光刺得眼角渗出几滴泪水。

窗外没有雨声，电子钟滴答一声，显示时间是凌晨4点。

2

“欢迎光临。”

他搓着手走进了附近街区的模控生命店面，他开始逐渐习惯底特律变化多端的天气，每到这个季节，北冰洋的冷空气带着军事争议区的冷酷味道南下，底特律成了抵抗它们的最前线，也是牺牲得最早的一批城市之一。

他开始想念华盛顿，或许偶尔回去一次会是不错的选择。

“我需要一台家政型仿生人。”

他眯着眼睛打量过陈列着的仿生人，它们在白色的耀眼灯光下静默着一动不动，太阳穴上的LED灯亮着平和而稳定的蓝色灯光，他始终无法想象卡姆斯基是如何凭借着一堆他看不懂的零件和专业知识就制造出这样令人惊叹的产物，他盯着那些仿生人眨动的眼睛，突然心生恐惧。

“先生？”

那名负责导购的仿生人疑惑地盯着一动不动的他，“我们需要知道您的名字以查询您的信用记录。”

他突然意识到自己的周围全是人，人类也好，仿生人也好，他暴露在所有人的视线中，一举一动都在被监视着，被评估着，不知从哪里传出的窃窃私语声环绕住他，那些议论和批评将他整个淹没，他感到眼前的一切在逐渐扭曲变形。

“您还好吗？”那位导购员拍了拍顾客的肩膀，他很确定自己的力度很轻，但这位顾客却像是被吓了一跳一般，猛地转头看向他，仿生人并不理解那双浅色眼眸里包含的所有情绪，只是疑惑地继续执行他的程序。

“您的名字？”

“诺曼·杰登。”那位顾客长长地出了口气，仿生人感受到对方放松的身体和疲惫的嗓音，“我的名字是诺曼·杰登。”

3

诺曼坐在写字台前，盯着已经写了三分之一的手稿，思绪却不受控制地飘得很远，笔尖在干净的纸上点出一个墨黑的圆点，然后逐渐晕染开来，在那句话尾形成了一个不和谐的间隔号，他意识到了以后干脆把笔合上放在一边，金属制的笔身已经被他捏得微微发烫。

“杰登先生，模控生命的创始人赠送了您一台仿生人。”他回想起那天那个导购在听到他的名字后对他说的，“模控生命将会为您调试好，并将仿生人送到您的住处。”

他有一大堆问题，但话到嘴边却被他硬生生吞了下去，他知道仿生人并不会给他想要的答案。

那感觉不好受，仿佛一个人咽进去自己最讨厌的食物，但为了生存，你却不得不这样做，他道过谢以后离开了那里，后来才反应过来他并没有必要和仿生人道谢，因为卡姆斯基听不到。

他记得卡尔在鸡尾酒派对上带来的仿生人，那是卡姆斯基赠给这位行动不便的年老画家的礼物，但诺曼和卡姆斯基见面的次数一只手就可以数出来，两人的交情并不深，他想不通为何对方如此慷慨，他想要向卡姆斯基致谢，拿起电话才反应过来他甚至连卡姆斯基的名片都没有。

未知的事件再一次让他的神经敏感地颤抖起来，那些广阔的，无垠的嘈杂人声迅速地袭击他的大脑，于是他向后倒在椅子上，紧紧地按住自己的耳朵。

那些声浪在身体里漾出一圈圈的波纹，频率快到能从内部将他这个石膏制的人像击碎。

但那些人声里又混杂了一点别的什么，他喘了口气，松开捂住耳朵的手，听见楼下微弱的门铃声。

诺曼并不欢迎访客，所以他总是将门铃的声音调得很低，希望那些聪明人能读懂他的拒绝，实际上，也没有多少人愿意亲自来拜访他。

他趿拉着拖鞋从房间里出来，踩过吱呀作响的楼梯，他的手心全是汗水，无意识地搭上楼梯扶手，沾染上了一层厚厚的灰，他突然对自己感到厌烦，于是他皱着眉，指尖在墙纸上将那些灰蹭掉。

他把门锁打开，转动门把手，迎接他的访客。

诺曼一直认为雨是有气味的，尽管大部分人喜欢将那形容为泥土的清香，但他始终坚持那些从海洋上跋涉千里来到身边的水汽，凝结着旅途的苦涩，以及生命周而复始，得不到解脱的悲哀。

当他看到站在雨中的仿生人时，他仿佛看到那些历经千辛万苦的疲惫雨滴粉碎在大地上。

仿生人深棕的眼眸里倒映出自己呆愣地盯着他的模样，诺曼知道对方只不过是用光学组件扫描他，但他却怪异地感到仿生人近乎审视的目光。

他从来没有见过与对方外貌一样的仿生人，这让诺曼产生了一种对方是人类的错觉，但当他看见那个LED灯时他强迫自己认清现实，卡姆斯基赠送给他的仿生人，现在就站在他的面前。

仿生人身上的制服将黑与蓝糅合在了一起，搭配成冷漠而干净的色块，他看见对方胸口的编号。

RK800#313 248 317-51

“我是模控生命赠送给您的家政型仿生人，您可以称呼我为康纳。”

诺曼看见仿生人的嘴角向上勾了勾，因为动作而产生变化的五官在脸上拼凑出一个勉强可以称之为微笑的表情。

他向后退了一步，看见那个本应粉碎的雨滴将自己拼凑成原本的模样，将那一整片土地染上了深蓝色。

“我会履行我的职责。”


End file.
